Catch You Catch Me
by Tati Jane Potter
Summary: Song Fic, One Shot ! James se irá, Lily descubre que está enamorada pero ya es tarde.


Catch You Catch Me

Es muy difícil explicar los sentimientos de una chica de 17 años. Recién, hace menos de una hora, reconoció el amor que sentía por ese chico. Ese tan odioso James Potter, que siempre con su pelo alborotado y sus gafas que ocultaban sus ojos miel, le hacían desesperarse. Esos labios, poco carnosos, pero desiosos de probar más. Sí. Yo , Lily Evans fui besada por ese Trol mal formado que se ve hermoso a través de los ojos de cualquier persona. No se como demostrarle lo que siento, en especial ahora que descubrí por un vano error que se va de la escuela. Si no encontraba alguna razón validera que le hiciese quedarse, se iría para siempre.

Hace semanas que no lo veo, y no se que hace, le extraño demasiado. No puedo evitar que de mis ojos salgan lágrimas. No una , sino montones, formando así cascadas de lágrimas que nacen en mis ojos para terminar en mi boca, aunque algunas, pobre de ellas, terminan en algún lugar desconocido fuera de mi rostro.

**Yo quisiera que supieras  
cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí  
y no puedo, no me atrevo  
es que si te veo no se que decir.**

Si lo volviera a ver, se que me quedaría sin habla, quizá sin respiración. No entiendo bien a este que se hace llamar corazón, me ha hecho sufrir durante años, y ahora no me deja tranquila. ¿Porqué de tantos chicos me tenía que enamorar de él¿simplemente no podía haberle querido como amigo? Pero el corazón había dado su última palabra.

Lo encontré, haciendo lo que más me temía : Se despedía del resto de los merodeadores.

Eso solo podía significar su retiro definitivo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y por sobre todo, que no lo iba a ver nunca más en mi vida. Nunca. Esa palabra no me gusta, me siento mal, triste, lloro nuevamente. Una sensación horrible invade mi cuerpo, no lo ví acercarse, y para cuando levanté mi vista estaba frente a mí, con una mirada que demostraba la confusión en sus ojos. Ojalá yo fuese razón suficiente para que te quedes. Pero no hay palabras que salgan de mi boca, y no hay movimientos por parte de sus labios. Puedo ver como se va alejando de mi, con una expresión triste. No hay despedida, no hay nada.

**Porque, porque, porque, porque  
quiero volar contigo por el cielo  
Te daré mi amor solo a ti  
¡Quiero volar!**

Muchas preguntas vuelan en mi mente mientras me dirijo al lago para descansar mis ojos, que hinchados de tanto llorar, me piden a gritos un poco de relajo. Levanto suavemente mi vista, el día es precioso, como si hubiese querido que James se fuera, pero yo eso no lo deseaba, y me daba más bronca, mirar al cielo, pensar que quiero volar contigo mi amado. Que con tu escoba me lleves a volar a lugares inimaginados, inpensados. Solo quiero que sepas, no, yo solo deseo que sientas mi amor. Este amor que me andube guardando durante tantos años, este amor que solo es para tí. Que solo vive por tí. -TE AMO JAMES POTTER - Fue el último grito que di, antes de que mis ojos comenzaran de nuevo con su tarea : llorar.

**Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre  
lo que quieras puedes pedirme  
me querrás, lo se, solo es cuestión de tiempo  
Yo te esperare y no te dejare  
Por que te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor  
Eres el mejor.**

Un cuerpo se aferró a mi sin darme cuenta. Sus manos se habían acomodado en mi cuello, él estaba conmigo. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos dejaron de llorar, tenía razón. Siempre lo dijo, yo terminaría enamorada de él, y así fue. No se como ocurrió, no se cual fue la razón para que yo, Lily Eans terminara enamorada de tí, James Potter, Merodeador , arrogante, y gran jugador de _Quidditch._

- Lily ..- me dijo James

- Qué - le contesté, no sabría que me iba a decir, acaso¿sería posible que se viniera a despedir de mi también?

- Solo dímelo y me quedaré, solo con eso me basta y abandono la lucha. Solo quiero estar junto a tí, si es verdad lo que vi en tus ojos, dímelo. Nada me haría más feliz que eso - ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Tan enamorada estoy que en mis ojos es fácil descifrarlo.

- Te Amo James, Te Amo Demasiado - y comencé a largar lágrimas otra ves

- Con eso me es suficiente, me quedaré. Pero por favor , deja de llorar.- Me dijo, no se como pasó , no se en que momento me agarró y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Un beso, nuestro primer beso juntos. Cuando nos separamos, pude divisar una sonrisa de sus labios, y sin más, me acerqué y le robé un beso.

- Se mi novia por favor Lily-

- Con mucho gusto, James - le contesté. No se iba a ir más, se quedaría junto a mi. Algo dentro mío me decía que seguiríamos así, hasta la mismísima muerte, y el más allá.

- Te Amo -

- Te Amo - .

* * *

**Mi primer Song Fic que además es One Shot, espero que les guste :) James Y Lily como siempre xD la canción es Catch You Catch Me , Opening de Sakura Card Captor xD  
No se, la historia está escrita desde Lily, aunque por ahí se me haya escapado un par de cosas ;).  
Hasta la próxima ! Supongo que el sábado haré otro SongFic-OneShot, pero no se, todo depende.  
Pd : Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y la canción de no me acuerdo quien xD**

**Tati Jane Potter**


End file.
